A Daytime Pit Stop
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Eric just can't keep his hands to himself, and Tris is more than willing to help him. But trouble is starting to brew. Pure Smut. Eris. Fifth in the Series. Previous are:Quality time in the training room, Night over the Chasm, Pierce my heart and A Morning Meeting.


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

 _Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

love. .mom is the one that chose the location for this one!

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _ **All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

 _ **Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

Tris was walking through the Pit towards the cafeteria for a late lunch a couple days after her morning meeting with Eric. She felt so good after he let her dominate him, and allowed her to control everything from their small amount of foreplay to their kisses. Even now, she was fighting off the urge to blush.

"WHMMM!" Tris looked around behind her before she smelt Eric's cologne and relaxed.

"Eric? What are you doing?" She said turning around to face him, trying not to notice how good it felt to be in his arms. Eric held her very differently than Four did. Eric held her like he needed her to be close to him, like she was a missing part of him. Maybe it was the background she shared with Four but he never held her like this.

"I wanted to see you. Four had been following you everywhere and he has enlisted Zeke to follow me, so I haven't been able to see my favourite girl." Eric said as he backed them into a little alcove just to the side of the pit, Tris unable to help her grin.

"Oh, I'm your favourite girl?" Tris said wanting to see what he would do with some teasing.

"Well you're my only girl," Eric said looking almost shy about it, the smile widening.

"I thought you would have a couple girls to satisfy that sexual appetite of yours," Tris said running her hands over his shoulders before locking them behind his neck. Eric chuckled softly and looked down at their feet before looking at her again.

"Baby you're the only girl that's one not afraid of me, and two is able to keep up with me." Eric said running his fingers through her hair before twirling it around his fingers.

"I just kinda wish you were my girl openly, but I know you're with him." Eric said, making her grin drop a little bit before she buried her face into his chest, his arms encasing her waist and shoulders.

"When…When did you start feeling this way about me?"

"Baby you've been growing on me for a while, and I really think you are kinda wasting your talent in that shop and not doing what you could be doing. You are a damn strong woman, and I love that about you. And the more I thought about all these little things I loved about you I realized I don't want you with him. I want you with me. I want to be able to point you out to my friends and say 'see that blonde over there? The one with the raven tattoos. That's my girl, that's my woman,'" Eric said making her blush.

"I just wish I would be able to turn around and brag about you without people turning around and putting you down all the time. Ever since the night in the training room, it bothers me when people start putting you down, and saying that you're a giant asshole when I know you're not, I know you're different." Tris said letting her hands run down his arms.

"I'll tell you what, if you ever want to leave Four behind and be my woman, I'll make an effort with your friends to be nicer." Eric said as Tris grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, but only for you if you become my girl, otherwise I have to stay this hard ass," Eric said before he fell back against the wall from Tris's kiss. Kissing her just as hard he groped her ass, her legs working around his waist. Eric surrendered some of his control allowing them to battle with their tongues. Eric worked his hand under her shirt and ran his palm over her hip slowly. Tris pressed against him a little more and kissed him desperately. Eric moaned softly into her mouth as her hands started working over his chest before dropping her legs from his waist to open his pants.

"What are you doing?" Eric muttered looking down at her as she shimmied down his body.

"I want you in my mouth," Tris said innocently making him groan.

"Fuck baby you can do that anytime you want to," Eric muttered in agreement before moaning as the head of his cock vanished into her mouth, the metal ball against his cock making him moan and work his fingers into her hair. Eric groaned softly as Tris's mouth started to work him, in and out of her mouth sucking and lightly biting him just enough to drive him insane.

"Baby up you get, I want to be inside of you, fucking you," Eric said making Tris moan as she got to her feet. Grabbing her waist, he turned her around and worked her pants down before slipping into her easily his arm wrapping around her waist. Tris giggled slightly and placed am arm over his before bracing herself against the wall as he started to thrust into her, the two of them rocking back and forth together. Nothing like their rough sex at their first few meetings and this was closer to lovemaking not sex. There were now strings for the both of them that attached them in more ways than just sex. Every thrust up into her, it just felt right, paired with Eric's gentle kisses and nips on her neck and jaw, Tris was shuddering in his arms his arm around her waist dropping to play with her clit.

"Let go for me baby, come on baby cum for me," Eric whispered into her ear gently biting it, making her tremble even more. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it over her mouth as she came to keep her moans quiet, before upping the ante and gently sucked his middle finger.

"Fuck baby, don't do that" Eric moaned into her neck a shudder travelling through his body into hers before he came inside of her.

"I need to see you more often, this whenever we can is not cutting it. I need you more often than that." Eric said softly as he pulled out of her slowly and they righted their clothing. Turning around to face him Tris pulled him in for a kiss, the two of them battling for dominance.

"I knew you were getting some but I didn't think it was Eric" Tris and Eric broke apart and looked over to see Lynn standing with her hand on her hip, the two of them sharing a look.

"What's that? Those looks weren't there before," Lynn said as Eric tugged Tris closer to him. Tris gripped his vest and licked her lips.

"It's not just sex anymore Lynn." Tris said slowly glancing at Eric who shifted slightly, just enough to lean against the stone, Tris cradled against him.

"Regardless we rather keep this under wraps. The last thing I want is Tris going under fire," Eric said leveling a look with Lynn. It wasn't a cold one like he would normally pull but there was enough ice in it that Lynn rocked on her heels slightly. Eric tucked Tris's head under his chin and kissed her forehead gently as she let go of his vest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You treat her well and I'll keep this quiet. You hurt her and I'll be leading the mob myself," Lynn said firmly as she watched Eric run his fingers through Tris's hair slowly. Eric raised an eyebrow at her as Tris watched them both. Seeing that it was going nowhere she pulled Eric down and kissed him firmly, lightly nipping at his bottom lip making him groan.

"Ok before this turns into sex," Lynn started as they broke apart.

"Again" Tris said as Lynn shuddered.

"Right ok, so before it turns to sex again, Tris your coming with me and we are going to eat and then you two can get nasty later" Lynn said making Eric chuckle.

"Come to my apartment baby, I think it's high time we use a bed" Eric whispered into her ear making her grin before kissing him one last time and leaving with Lynn.


End file.
